


On His Knees like He Never Learned to Stand

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Come Swallowing, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, city and i were YELLING, following the tag match on Raw 3/5/18, happy birthday fred here's some smut, i had so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: A hand catches Finn’s jaw, forcing him to look into Seth’s eyes. The younger man was dragging him forwards, the tips of Finn’s toes dragging on the ground. “Watch. It.” Seth growls, his nails digging into the meat of the hinge of Finn’s jaw.





	On His Knees like He Never Learned to Stand

As soon as they get backstage, Finn grips Seth by a fistful of hair and drags him as far from gorilla and the locker rooms as they can get. He pushes Seth into the first supply closet they find outside earshot, Seth stumbling over his feet as Finn blocks the door.

“What the fuck was that!” Finn practically explodes, shoving Seth. The taller man collides with the shelf behind him, sending a wave of cleaning supplies to the floor. Seth’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“You started it! You fucking tagged yourself in when I had it covered!” He shot back, shoving Finn’s arm away. He was seething, his face and ears turning red.

“You just wanted all the fucking glory, tagging yourself in so you could get the pin.” Finn was fucking pissed. Bálor was banging against his ribcage, roaring inside of him for blood, for Seth’s blood.

A hand catches Finn’s jaw, forcing him to look into Seth’s eyes. The younger man was dragging him forwards, the tips of Finn’s toes dragging on the ground. “Watch. It.” Seth growls, his nails digging into the meat of the hinge of Finn’s jaw.

A rough gasp drags itself forcefully from Finn’s lungs as his knees go weak. Bálor lets out a low sound that’s half bite, half submission. Seth’s eyes are blazing, anger and repression and every other negative emotion swimming in his eyes. The thumb of his free hand comes up, drags Finn’s lower lip down before releasing it.

“Yes, Sir.”

The words fall from Finn’s lips before he can think about them, hanging like smoke in the air. Seth’s pupils go a little wide as his fingers go almost slack against Finn’s jaw. Finn slumps down, forcing Seth’s hand to gather around his throat.

“Say that again.” Seth growls out, stepping closer to crowd into Finn’s personal space. He isn’t that much taller, only a few inches, but Finn has never felt smaller. Bálor has gone quiet in his chest, supple and submissive in Finn’s lungs.

“Yes, Sir.” Finn rasps out, the weight of Seth’s hand resting on his throat was enough to make Finn feel breathless, high on oxygen deprivation. Seth backs him up, controls him by the hand on his throat, presses him against the shelving unit behind him. The edge of the metal shelf digs into the small of his back, and shit if it doesn’t hurt in the best way possible.

“May I, Sir?” Finn asks, voice thick with lust as he lowers a trembling hand to the belt of Seth’s pants. Seth nods, tongue darting out the wet his bottom lip.

Finn tilts his head down, avoid looking at Seth’s mouth so he can undo the stupid belt buckle right above the growing bulge in his pants. He can feel saliva pooling around his tongue as he works the leather of Seth’s ring gear down his thick thighs, revealing the trimmed, short curls surrounding the base of Seth’s cock. He’s uncut, and there’s precome collecting at his slit. The saliva in Finn’s mouth suddenly isn’t enough.

He sinks to his knees, vaguely thankful for his kneepads even though they’re digging into his knees. His hands spread across Seth’s thighs greedily, feeling the hard muscle just underneath the skin before his grip slips back to the firm globes of Seth’s ass. He can’t help but moan as he noses against Seth’s balls. His tongue snakes out, pressing against the underside of Seth’s dick, tracing from base to tip slowly, feeling the strong pulse in the vein that lies there. Seth’s fingers curl in Finn’s hair, fingernails digging into his scalp.

Finn carefully, slowly, sucks the head into his mouth, feeling the tang of precome on his tongue. He _moans_ , sliding more of Seth’s cock into his mouth. He goes slow, wanting to make this last, but apparently, Seth doesn’t agree because he pulls Finn off by the fistful of hair he’s gripping.

“Tell me if I go too far.” He says, voice low and rough with arousal. Finn nods, sitting back on his haunches slightly to relieve a little of the pressure on his knees.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll tap if I need you to stop.” He says softly, looking up at Seth with reverent eyes. Seth swallows hard and nods before tightening his grip on Finn’s hair and eases him forwards until the head of his cock brushes against Finn’s lips.

“Open.” Seth instructs sharply, breath rushing from his lungs as Finn obeys immediately. He feeds Finn his dick, slowly, inch by torturous inch that causes the hair on his arms to stand on end. He works himself into Finn’s mouth until the older man’s nose is pressed against his pelvis, his throat starting to work around Seth’s cock.

He draws back before slowly pushing forwards, pushing himself into Finn’s mouth tightly. Finn curls his tongue as he does so, drawing a punched-out moan from Seth. He keeps this pace for a moment, slowly dragging his cock in and out of Finn’s mouth.

He picks up the pace, snapping his hips forwards as he fucks into Finn’s mouth. The Irishman chokes for a second, but he doesn’t tap, so Seth slows for only a second before returning to his brutal pace.

There are tears leaking down his cheeks and saliva is dripping out of the corner of his mouth and his jaw is starting to ache, but he doesn’t care because Seth tastes amazing and his cock is almost forcing its way down his throat, the only thing keeping him from choking his lack of gag reflex. He relaxes his throat and lets himself get used, curling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks.

Seth bites his fist to stifle a moan, a low, muffled sound that shoots straight to Finn’s cock. He hips stutter and still, Finn’s nose buried in his pubic hair, coming down his throat in three long, hard spurts.

Finn chokes a little, pulling back to get air back into his lungs. The last bit of Seth’s come lands in his beard, and some dribbles from the corner of his lips as he swallows the rest and massages his aching jaw and sore throat.

Seth hikes his pants up to his hips and he kneels, bringing Finn to look him in the eye. “Are you okay?” He asks, cleaning the last bit of spunk from Finn’s facial hair with the pad of his thumb.

Finn nods and clears his throat. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.” He says, voice hoarse and raw. His lips are red and his pupils are practically drowning out the blue of his eyes.

“Meet me back at the hotel. I’ll text you my room number.” Seth says, smoothing down Finn’s hair. As soon as Finn nods, Seth exists the closet, resituating himself.

Finn waits there for a moment, still achingly hard in his trunks, and composes himself before leaving as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
